moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Manderon 'Forgebearer'
((This is a continuous work in progress.)) Manderon 'Forgebearer' is a follower of the Light and a patriot of the Grand Alliance. His travels have taken him far and wide, and his feats have been revealed to very few. From an orphan of the first War, he has done well for himself Synopsis "Every man and women has their purpose. I just so happen to know mine." The man stands tall with a confidence that can't be mistaken. Brown hair cascades down his neck when his azure blue hood is removed. Many of his features are plain, being mostly covered by facial hair. His eyes are a deep brown and a hint of a smile can most always be found on his face. The man seems to normally be at ease as he wanders. One notable feature he has is a jagged scar that runs from his left ear down to the tip of his mouth. The man obviously seems fit, and seems to be a man still in his prime. He can almost always be seen carrying a hand-mace that pulsates sound at its apex, small spikes curving around it. If not wandering a city he can often be seen with his loyal gryphon Ave. A large gryphon often plated with blue and gold armor. His powers in the Light are highly formidable, being honed through the third war, and the many conflicts that have come since. Often in battle the emeralds in his armor will begin to glow with a swirling light. Despite many Light users having negative affects around those who would normally be considered "of Darker Arts" Manderon has learned to control the Light from harming those around him unintentionally. "Even the most hateful demons deserve a chance before the Light." Historical Overview Manderon has lived through from before the time the Orcs came to Azeroth. He had a hard journey from the time he was driven from his home at the age of 7. Between the destruction of Stormwind, his refugee in Lordaeran, and a good bit of his life spent with the many dwarf clans, Manderon acts far different from your average Human, much of his mannerisms being unique or Dwarven influenced. Finding his way during the three wars and answering the call of the Light. He staunchly believes in the Light and follows the Three Virtues as his life's path. He's traversed all of Azeroth, from the depth of Blackrock Mountain to the fields of Silithus. He explored the shattered world of Outland defended the Alliance's new allies and earned their favor. The greatest foe he vanquished while in Outland was the forgotten monster Murmur, almost brought forth by the remnants of the Shadow Council. He carries the mace he found after defeating the monster to this day as his prized weapon. He fought the war with the Lich King and saw him fall before the Light. Northrend was the land he won most of him fame, fighting the awakened Vrykul and the God of Death himself. He won favor from the Argent Crusade, and recognition from the returned King, Varian Wrynn. He fought the battle against the earth itself by helping those in need and supplying those who destroyed Deathwing. He made his way across Pandaria, learning it's many lessons and defeating the ancient evils found there. He charged straight for the gates of Orgrimmar when Garrosh threatened Azeroth. And now he fights the Iron Horde, another Orcish Horde threatening his beloved home. In the short time before the opening of the Portal to Draenor, Manderon joined up with the Northrend Regiment and quickly gained standing in their ranks. He met many friends that would soon be of great service and comfort to him in the trying time to come. However the time came when he had to leave Northrend to confront the new menace of the Iron Horde. He has taken the stand across Draenor, helping the new Exarch, Yrel, and others to calm the land. However a terrible accident has forced him back to Azeroth where he now service as a Quartermaster to the upstart Duchy of Gavenstead. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Stormwindian